


silence in the space between

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AJ supposes that passing each other backstage like this was always going to be inevitable. </i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1884788.html">Challenge #506</a> - "tongue" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence in the space between

**Author's Note:**

> set post-payback 2013.

AJ supposes that passing each other backstage like this was always going to be inevitable. She can hear Kaitlyn from here, can hear her talking to Layla or Nattie or whoever she’s with, but AJ isn’t really listening.

It isn’t long – maybe just a few more skips along the corridor – that AJ actually comes across her: Kaitlyn’s stopped speaking and there’s no-one with her. She was probably on the phone, then, and her eyes look – wet. Like she’s been crying.

Maybe AJ should say something. Maybe she should say something neutral-sounding that’s only laced with malice, something Kaitlyn has to puzzle out that will hit her hard in the heart once she figures it out. Or maybe she should say something sharp and cutting and _nasty_ , so Kaitlyn knows there’s no hope of them ever reconciling (but mostly so AJ doesn’t ever try to do that herself), and the words are right there on the tip of her tongue but they won’t seem to materialise.

It isn’t like her to get tongue-tied – _everybody_ knows that – and yet here she is. Kaitlyn’s looking at her like she’s expecting the cruel words AJ can’t seem to get out, trying to hide what were once tears behind fire.

AJ just smiles instead, as sickening as she can manage, and carries on down the corridor, her baby – once Kaitlyn’s championship – around her waist.

She doesn’t regret her win, not one little bit. But maybe she regrets having to trample all over Kaitlyn for it.


End file.
